


Owned by the Boss

by EyesToThe_Sky



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bondage, D/s, D/s relationship, Dominant Sasha Banks, Dub!Con, Dubious Consent, F/F, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pegging, Strap-Ons, submissive Becky Lynch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesToThe_Sky/pseuds/EyesToThe_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a harsh loss to Sasha Banks, Becky Lynch's 'worst night ever' gets better. Sasha/Becky. Crappy Summary Alert! Warnings: F/F (Femslash), D/s, Dub!Con etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned by the Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it.

Sasha Banks smirked as she made her way up to her room. It had been a long night already. She had beaten Becky Lynch in a one on one match and though it had been surprisingly easy, it had still taken a lot out of her. Granted, Paige had left PCB and Charlotte was on the other tour, it had left Becky vulnerable and if Team BAD were good at anything, it was picking apart vulnerability. Naomi and Tamina had wanted to celebrate some more but Sasha wasn't really in the mood to. She'd had a few drinks and said her goodnights to her partners.

 

The tour overseas and all the recent travelling had begun to slowly take a toll on her tired body and on top of all of that she hadn’t had any in weeks. Tamina and Naomi had each other and with her semi discrete sex life, simple vanilla sex just wasn’t going to cut it. She needed someone to dominate, she needed a submissive again but no one on the main roster peaked her interest. She’d thought about Emma or Bayley, both openly submissive and down to play but they were still down in NXT. Sasha shook her head in annoyance as she stepped out of the elevator, pushing her brightly colored hair behind her ear as she dug in her purse for her room key, nearly jumping out of her skin as someone spoke her name behind her.

 

"Sasha." The thickly accented voice stopped her in her tracks, pulling her out of her head. Becky Lynch stepped behind her.

 

Sasha stopped, not turning around "Yes?" she asked, forcing herself to sound slightly annoyed. Becky didn't reply.

 

"Look. The boss has business to attend to." Sasha snapped finally turning around. "So what the hell do you want?"

 

Becky's lip quivered, feeling the pain in her arm that Sasha had put there earlier in the night during their match up. She knew she should have put ice or something on it to dull the pain but at the moment, she was embracing it, and doing so a bit too much. She felt the drop starting slowly, unable to fight it off. She knew it would happen eventually, it was her biggest fear, falling into a drop without a dominant around that she trusted to coax her out of it, or through it. She felt the reality of the situation. Charlotte was overseas, and with Paige treating her like dirt, there was no way she’d go to her and trust her to help her through it. She had no one to help her, no one to turn to, only the person she used to team with in NXT, Sasha.

 

“Well?” Sasha snapped as she put her hands on her hips staring down Becky, who dropped her gaze to the floor. Her demeanor was way different than it had been earlier that night. Becky made her decision. She was hurt, lonely, and absolutely broken. Her little known submissive status wasn't helping and to make matters worse, she felt the low key effects of a sub drop coming on; being in this close of proximity of one she assumed dominant only sped up the effects.

 

"You. I want you. Please don't push me away." Becky whispered, her eyes glazed slightly over. “I’ve no one else or I wouldn’t bother…”

 

Sasha smirked as it suddenly dawned on her, everything making perfect sense. "Oh. This is delicious." The domme replied as she circled her prey, taking in the quickly dropping submissive. Sasha couldn’t believe her luck; this was exactly what she needed. She needed someone to dominate, someone to control, someone to fuck.

 

"Please ... Sash" Becky whispered her accent thicker than usual. Sasha tangled her fingers in Becky's copper hair, tugging her head back harshly, forcing her to her knees. She watched as Becky quickly and beautifully dropped for her.

 

"You're a sub? I love it." Sasha smirked as she took in the look of absolute submission and defeat on Becky's face, the entire situation turning her on like nothing before. Becky Lynch, her former partner and friend, a submissive, Sasha was elated. She leaned down, her lips against Becky's ear, whispering hotly "Do you want me to dominate you Becky?"

 

Becky's head was swimming. She heard Sasha's teasing voice echoing slightly, felt her hand tightly in her hair. She tried to fight off the drop with her last ditch effort but ultimately failed horribly. Her head was jerked from side to side as Sasha firmly demanded "Answer me."

 

Becky nodded her head yes against her own will, unable to stop herself and unable to speak. Sasha's lips twitched slightly as she watched Becky struggle through her drop. Sasha knew that she had to keep Becky grounded somehow. "Use your words Bex. Come on. Don't you dare fucking float away on the Boss." She ordered sternly, using her old nickname for her.

 

"Y-yes please Ma'am." Becky begged softly as Sasha released her hair and unlocked her door.

 

"Get inside. Crawl." Sasha ordered, watching as Becky slowly crawled into her hotel room. Sasha smirked and followed her inside, locking the door behind her. "Good girl. Now undress for me, slowly. Fold your clothes neatly and put them on the chair." Sasha ordered as she grabbed her bag containing her strap on. Becky followed Sasha's orders, slowly removing her clothes, folding them and placing them on the chair where Sasha told her to put them. She resumed her position on her knees in front of the boss.

 

"Good girl. Now undress me." Sasha ordered, Becky following without complaint. She folded the boss's clothes and placed them next to hers. Sasha smirked as she forced Becky's face into her close shaved cunt, moaning when Becky's tongue slid into her wet throbbing pussy, finding her clit, wrapping her lips around it.

 

"Oh yeah, eat me baby." Sasha hissed as Becky dove in, Sasha resting her leg on Becky's shoulder. "Get that tongue in me, now." She ordered firmly as Becky obeyed instantly.

 

After a few minutes of licking, Sasha forced Becky on her back, sitting on her face and riding her tongue. "Make me cum" she ordered, tangling her fingers in Becky's hair.

 

“Yeah… You’re a good little cunt licker aren’t you? Maybe you should change your name from ‘Lass Kicker’ to ‘Cunt licker’, it’s a bit more fitting.” Sasha moaned as she ground down on Becky’s face, feeling her hot breath against her wet pussy making her shudder.

 

“Fuck yeah… I know you why Paige and Charlotte were so protective over you now… Shit. I’d be too! If I knew you ate it this good when we were in NXT, I’d have never let you go.” Sasha continued, feeling Becky’s tongue slip in and out of her. It wasn't long before Sasha came on Becky's face, and in her mouth. "Swallow it." She ordered, panting harshly as Becky swallowed, her tongue diving into Sasha's pussy, cleaning her up.

 

"Good girl." Sasha murmured as she stood on wobbly legs to retrieve her strap on, pushing the insert inside herself as she slid it on. She tightened the straps around her hips.

 

"Get me ready. Get it nice and wet. Or I’ll fuck you dry." Sasha warned sadistically as she straddled Becky's face, trailing her strap on cock over Becky's lips.

 

"Open. Now." Sasha hissed, tugging on Becky's hair when she didn't react immediately. Becky hesitated, looking unsure, but one look from Sasha had her opening her mouth.

 

"Yes Ma'am" Becky whispered as though in a daze, taking the thick silicon cock in her mouth, getting a little past the head before she gagged.

 

"Come on. Deep throat me." Sasha ordered calmly, getting more and more turned on by Becky's gags. She thrust her dildo down Becky's throat, holding her hair tightly in her fists. Becky's eyes watered as her throat was fucked thoroughly by Sasha's 8 inch dildo. Becky gagged violently when Sasha forced her entire strap on down her throat, feeling her nose pressed against the Boss's close shaved mound.

 

"That's it." Sasha hissed holding Becky's face against her; listen to her coughs and gags, turning her on even more. She released Becky's head, smirking as she pulled away, slowly sucking on the tip. She reached back to rub Becky's clit gently, teasingly. "You can do better than that. Paige and Charlotte suck dick better than that. I know they're probably your dominants aren't they? They're training you to be a nice little cock sucker. Almost as good as when you eat pussy."

 

Becky gagged again, forcing herself to take Sasha deeper. Her eyes watered, moaning in pain as she felt one of Sasha's fingers slide up inside of her. She forced herself to spread her legs wider for Sasha.

 

"Goddamn you're so tight, and so fucking wet. Almost virgin tight. Are you a virgin Becky?" Sasha asked genuinely curious. It never occurred to her that she never saw Becky with anyone that wasn’t already a close friend when they teamed up in NXT. Becky ignored the question until Sasha yanked her off of her dildo, her digit inside of Becky slowing to a halt but remaining inside of her. "Answer me." She ordered firmly.

 

"Yes Ma'am." Becky whispered eventually, turning her head, avoiding what she knew would be Sasha's mocking smirk. Sasha grabbed Becky's chin.

 

"Look at me." She ordered forcing the self-proclaimed "Lass kicker" to meet her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with being a virgin. Are you sure about this? Me fucking you?" She asked softly.

 

"Y-Yes please." Becky whispered, her eyes locked on Sasha's. After a while of thinking it over, Sasha repositioned herself to lie over Becky.She grabbed Becky's chin, kissing her deeply, pushing her tongue in Becky's mouth, claiming it as her own. Becky moaned as Sasha broke the kiss. She kissed down Becky's jaw, to her neck, stopping to leave a mark on Becky. Sasha felt the surge of satisfaction when Becky cried out as her teeth sunk into the skin of her neck. She sucked hard on it, knowing a mark would be there within a few hours. She wanted to send her home to her broken PCB group covered in them. Just so they know who deflowered their little "lass kicker", just so they know who Becky now belongs to.

 

"I'm going to eat your pussy, tell me to stop if i do anything you personally aren't comfortable with. Understand?" Sasha told her as she slid to lay between Becky's spread thighs.

 

"Yes Boss." Becky mumbled as Sasha pressed her tongue inside of her, her hips coming up off the bed; a gasp dying in her throat. Sasha grinned and forced Becky's hips down. Her tongue found Becky's clit, wrapping her lips around it, she sucked hard on it.

 

"Sash! Sasha! Oh! Please..." Becky pleaded as she fought to breathe threw the slow torture.

 

"Please what Becky?" Sasha taunted her mouth returning to attack Becky's clit as one of her fingers teased entry.

 

"Please don't stop." Becky panted out. Sasha pushed her tongue deep inside Becky's tight hole, pushing it in and out, slowly fucking her with it.

 

"Don't plan to." Sasha replied smugly pushing her tongue back inside Becky's pussy. Her thumb rubbed gently at Becky's clit, making the Irish woman moan loudly.

 

"Sasha! Fuck! Please. Don't tease me. Please Sash!" Becky pleaded as Sasha flattened out her tongue inside of Becky, her thumb rubbing harder at Becky's clit. Then everything stopped, Sasha removed her tongue, replacing her tongue with her finger. She slid it inside of Becky, wrapping her lips around Becky's clit and sucking hard.

 

"Sasha!" Becky gasped feeling her orgasm starting to build. Sasha slipped a second finger inside Becky, thrusting them, slowly stretching her for her strap on.

 

"You like that Becky? Huh? How about this..." Sasha taunted as she thrust her fingers faster, harder and deeper. Becky screamed out in a mix of pain and pleasure as Sasha crooked her fingers slightly, finding Becky's g spot. Sasha smirked and scissors her fingers, hearing Becky gasp.

 

"Fucccckkkkk Sasha!" Becky screamed as she came hard on Sasha's fingers.

 

"Good girl." Sasha smirked as she licked Becky's cum. "You're sweet. Have a taste." Sasha pulled her fingers out of Becky and forced them into her mouth.

 

"Lick 'em clean." Sasha ordered watching as Becky complied. Once done, Sasha grabbed her bag, pulling the lube out, squirting some on her hand. She coated her strap on and climbed between Becky's thighs.

 

"Are you ready baby?" Sasha asked her tone gentle.

 

Becky shivered, biting her bottom lip. She was still trembling from the mind numbing orgasm Sasha gave her as she sat up wrapping her arms around the Boss. Sasha allowed the embrace, hugging the ginger back tightly. She pressed a kiss to Becky's temple as she tangled her fingers in her hair, tugging her head back so she could see her eyes. They were glazed over in an obvious sub-drop.

 

"Do you want this?" The younger of the two asked again.

 

"Y-Yes Ma'am" Becky answered huskily, her accent thick with arousal.

 

"Get on the bed. Hands and knees." Sasha ordered firmly as she stood up, watching as Becky crawled to the bed, quickly obeying her command. Sasha grabbed two items out of her bag.

 

"Face down. Arms behind your back." Sasha ordered sternly as Becky obliged, unsurprised but slightly worried at feeling cold steel 'click' around both wrists. She tugged slightly, the handcuffs not budging an inch. Becky felt her breath catch in her throat as Sasha pulled her knees apart. She felt the tip of Sasha's dildo brush her slick center as Sasha stepped between her legs.

 

"Relax." Sasha ordered sternly as she gripped the base of her strap on, slowly lubing it up. Becky gasped as she felt Sasha drag her dildo up and down her slit. "Yes ma'am" she whispered finally, forcing her body to relax. Sasha smirked as she rubbed Becky's clit, gathering as much authority as she could. "Beg me."

 

"Wh-what?" Becky asked her entire body on fire for Sasha.

"You heard me." Sasha replied softly. "I said beg me to fuck you. Say 'please fuck me Boss.' Say it."

 

Becky shuddered, feeling Sasha's thumb working her clit. "Please. Fuck me" Becky whispered feeling the burn of shame.

 

"Say it the way I told you to say it, in that order." Sasha replied coolly.

 

"Pl-Please fuck me... Boss. Please" Becky begged feeling herself getting soaking wet for The Boss. Sasha chose that moment to press the lubed tip of her dildo inside of Becky, watching the way she stretched around her thickness. "Mmm ask and you shall receive." Sasha hissed, stopping halfway inside of her, moaning as the insert massaged her clit. Becky cried out at the pain of being penetrated for the first time, her cuffed hands balling into fists. Sasha gripped Becky's cuffed wrists for leverage as she pushed more inside of her. Sasha didn't stop until she was buried to the hilt, until her hips were flush against Becky's ass cheeks.

 

"Fuck!" Becky cried out as Sasha smoothed her palms down her sides as though to soothe her. She gave her more than enough time to adjust to her size.

 

"I'm gonna make you my bitch." Sasha smirked as she pulled out completely before she thrust back inside Becky's tight hole.

 

"Sasha! Fuck! Fuck me harder." Becky gasped as Sasha began to pound away at her. Sasha grabbed Becky's hips and yanked her back into her hard thrusts. Sasha watched her 8 inch dildo get swallowed by Becky's tight hole over and over again. Sasha felt the dirty thrill of seeing her enemy so vulnerable and at her mercy, of fucking her enemy into oblivion. The only sounds in the room were Sasha's panting, Becky's cries and the sound of Sasha's hips smacking Becky's ass cheeks.

 

"Wonder what Charlotte or Paige would think if they saw you like this. Handcuffed on your knees, face down, ass up getting fucked by me. I bet you promised them they could have your virginity didn't you?" Sasha taunted thrusting harder, loving Becky's choked gasp. "But it's mine. You are mine. Say it." Sasha ordered giving a particularly sharp, deep thrust making Becky scream.

 

"I-I'm yours Ma'am." Becky gasped as she buried her face in the comforter, hiding her shame.

 

"Yes. You are. Which means I don't want Paige nor Charlotte touching you, do you understand me? Answer me." Sasha ordered grabbing Becky's thick ginger locks and yanking her head back, burying her dildo inside of the Irish Lass kicker.

 

"Y-Yes!" Becky cried out as Sasha held her head back, snapping her hips roughly against Becky's over and over at a hard punishing pace.

 

"Don't you fucking try to hide from me!" Sasha hissed pounding Becky's pussy, her small hips pummeling Becky's over and over again.

 

"I'm sorry." Becky cried, tears streaming freely down her cheeks as Sasha completely and totally dominates her. Sasha smirked, panting slightly when she sees the tears running down her face.

 

"Aw what's wrong Becky? Gonna miss Paige and Charlotte?! Huh?" Sasha growled pulling out of her completely and letting her fall face down in the bed.

 

"You gonna miss them using you as their personal pussy eater?" She stepped back watching the Irish woman for a moment, observing her handy work, watching Becky's well fucked pussy twitch with undeniable need.

 

"That's okay Becks. I'll make you eat my pussy enough to replace the both of them. Your tongue will get plenty of exercise and a third of your diet will consist of my cum, understand me?" Sasha taunted feeling her clit throbbing at her own words.

 

"Sorry... I'm sorry." Becky sobbed over and over making Sasha wonder if she were apologizing for more than just trying to hide from her.

 

"Do you want this? Do you want me?" Sasha asked rubbing the tip of her dildo against Becky's wet slit. Becky moaned, pushing back against her pleadingly.

 

"Yes please Ma'am..." She begged turning her head to try and meet Sasha's eyes. Becky felt the bed dip as Sasha forced her further up the bed, climbing on behind her. Sasha smirked as she forced Becky back onto her back so she had to lay uncomfortably on her cuffed hands. Becky cried out as Sasha tugged her legs up to rest on her shoulders, forcing her legs against her chest, folding her in half.

 

"Hope you're ready for this pounding." Sasha mused as she directed the dildo to Becky's entrance, forcing half of it back inside the former virgin hole. “The best thing about this position… is that I can fuck you so much deeper and harder and there’s not a goddamn thing you can do about it. There’s no running from me or hiding from me in this position” she continued, Becky gasping as Sasha placed one hand on either side of her, her legs almost touching her head.

 

When Sasha gave that first thrust Becky nearly screamed, realizing the truth in Sasha’s words as this new position allowed Sasha to penetrate her much deeper than before. Sasha moaned as the insert stimulated her as well, deciding that she had been gentle enough tonight, beginning to pound away at Becky's cunt.

 

"Sash! Ah! Plea- wai- oh! My... Don't! Ah!" Becky's brain turned to mush unable to make a coherent word let alone a sentence. Becky's eyes rolled back in her head as Sasha pounded away at her cervix. Becky was gasping for air and never getting enough.

 

"What's that Becky? Huh?" Sasha taunted, slowing her thrusts as Becky cried out, feeling Sasha rubbing her clit hard. "Come on, cum for me Becky! Now! Do it! Fucking cum!" She hissed speeding up her thrusts, feeling her own climax getting closer.

 

"Sash! I can't hol..." Becky started, gasping sharply as Sasha snapped her hips, burying her dildo inside of Becky hissing "I don't want you to hold back, I want you to let go."

 

Becky arched her hips pressing firmly against Sasha, her cuffed hands curling into fists as she came hard. Becky threw her head back, her mouth opening in a silent scream as Sasha continued fucking her through her orgasm.

 

"That's right! Cum for me, cum for the Boss!" Sasha hissed feeling her own orgasm, before she plummeted over the edge, following Becky. Sasha let Becky's legs slip off her shoulders, falling on either side of her as she fell. She buried her face in Becky's neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent. She allowed herself a few moments to recover, listening to Becky's cute little pants in the otherwise quiet room.

 

Sasha pushed herself up on her hands. "Becky. Who owns your ass?" She asked staring down at the orange haired Irish woman. "You do, Ma'am." She answered softly.

 

"Say what I want to hear." Sasha demanded staring down at Becky.

 

"Sasha Banks owns me... My ass. My ass belongs to the Boss." She replied in a hoarse voice.

 

"That's right. Your ass is mine." Sasha hissed as she pushed herself up, pulling out of Becky, the PCB member crying out in agony.

 

Sasha glanced down at Becky’s cunt, a glint in her eyes. “That’s a lot of cum.” She commented as she shoved the strap on off and grabbed her gym bag, a smirk tugging at her lips. She dug around until she found what she was looking for; yanking it out and hiding it out of view, just to be sure she had it. She grabbed Becky's legs and flipped her onto her front.

 

Becky yelped as Sasha spanked her several times before grabbing her cuffed wrists. Becky groaned as Sasha started to unlock her, feeling the heavy numbness and slight ache in her shoulders. Her arms dropped to the mattress once freed from the handcuffs, turning over, flushing as the Boss' hungry eyes took in her naked form. Becky blushed and glanced down, moving to cover herself but not before Sasha stopped her.

 

"Stop it. I want to inspect what's mine." She snapped as Becky's blush deepened almost to match her hair color. Sasha smirked as she swept her eyes over Becky's naked body, enjoying the view.

 

"I want you to shower, redress and kneel at my feet when you're done. Understand?" Sasha asked as Becky flushed, nodding her head.

 

"Yes Ma'am" she whispers softly.

 

"Good. Get to it." Sasha replied swatting Becky on that ass as she watched her grab her clothes and rush into the bathroom, waiting till she heard water running. She grabbed Becky's cell phone, smirking when she realized there was no screen lock on it. She swiped the screen, reading a few past texts between the PCB members before going into 'contacts' and listing her name and number in the phone. Sasha flipped through the phone finding Becky's number in 'settings' and 'about phone', repeating the process for her own phone. She smirked as she replaced Becky's phone the way she had found it, listing Becky in her phone as "submissive property".

 

* * *

 

 

Becky wrapped a towel around herself as she quickly dried off. She didn't expect that when she sought comfort from the one who put her into a drop to begin with, that she’d be not only a dominant, but would be willing to dominate her. She really didn't expect that her night would end with the Boss having her face down, with a strap on buried in her no longer virginal pussy. She tried to ignore the aches and pains in her vagina as she quickly dressed and unlocked the bathroom door. Sasha looked up as Becky walked out of the bathroom; she dropped to her knees in front of the Boss, dropping her gaze to the floor.

 

"Good girl." Sasha told her as she stood up. "Drop your pants. It’s an order."

 

Becky slightly hesitated but followed the command regardless, unbuckling her belt, undoing her jeans and shoving them slowly down past her thighs. “How far down do you want them, Ma’am?” She asked softly as Sasha crossed her legs.

 

“Past your knees.” She replied as Becky obliged.

 

“Good. Now stand up and come here and bend over my bed.” Sasha ordered, watching Becky follow it flawlessly until she had her where she wanted her. “Don’t move.”

 

“What... What are you doing?" Becky asked softy, jumping as she felt a cold, wet patch of rubber press firmly against her right ass cheek.

 

"What?" She questioned before a harsh smack landed on her left ass cheek.

 

"You're my property. I'm just marking it." Sasha replied casually as she tossed her 'Boss' stamp back in her bag.

 

"You stamped 'Boss' on me arse?" Becky asked, shivering at Sasha's reply.

 

"Of course I did, you're mine. Besides a tattoo shop isn't accessible at the moment. It's the next best thing so your little rejects Paige and Charlotte know whose ass that is." Sasha mused with a smirk as she dropped another slap to Becky's ass, loving when the older woman jumped at the contact, the small yelp that escaped her lips.

 

Sasha watched as Becky slipped back to her knees. “You can pull your pants back up.” She told her, watching as the orange haired woman tugged them up.

 

Sasha yawned as she tugged her new submissive to her feet, tangling her hand in her hair and kissing her roughly on the mouth. Becky kissed back, whimpering at the possessive way Sasha’s tongue invaded her mouth, marking it as her own. The Boston native dominated her mouth, twisting her neck in an awkward way, making it well known to the Irish lass kicker who she now belonged to. When Sasha finally broke the kiss, Becky was panting for well needed oxygen.

 

“Now… Get out. I need to shower again. You made me all dirty.” Sasha told her as she walked Becky to her door, handing the Dublin native her phone.

 

Becky felt her heart ache slightly, she thought this would be much more than a one-time thing, but evidently, she was wrong. She kept her head held high until the door closed behind her without so much as a ‘goodnight’ from Sasha. She headed back to her room feeling absolutely destroyed in more ways than one, she hadn’t thought it was possible to have a worse night after losing her fail of a match, but life has its ways of fucking with her emotions like this.

 

She dressed down into comfortable sleepwear, tossing her phone on her bed and quickly following it. Becky didn’t know how long she’d been laying there before her phone vibrated; alerting her that she had received a notification. She grabbed her phone and felt her heart stop when she read the text message, blinking in confusion as she read the name of the person who texted her.

 

Sasha Banks:

 

_“If I knew that all I had to do in NXT to keep you at my side rather than chasing after my title was pull your hair, push you down and fuck you with my strap on, we never would’ve had our feud. Cause I would’ve done it.”_

 

Becky blinked as she read and reread the text message, getting hotter every time she did. Before she could even think of a reply, her phone vibrated again with the arrival of another text message.

 

Sasha Banks:

 

_“All our time teaming and traveling together, I never knew you were a submissive; I’ve been a dominant since I can remember, and normally I’m good about picking up on those kinds of things. You, you’re different. But as of right now, you’re also mine.”_

 

_“Which means answering your phone whenever, wherever I call or text you. It means getting my permission for any extracurricular activity; it means the only one who can touch you outside that ring is me. So no Paige, no Charlotte and absolutely no Fin Balor or you will be punished. That statement includes you, No touching without my permission.”_

 

_“If you’re one of those subs who just does stupid shit to piss me off into punishing you because you’re a masochist, you may as well just ask for what you want; because I don’t play that fucking game. If you need something, no matter what it is, you’re to ask me.”_

 

_“If you feel a drop coming on, I will be there. NO MATTER The circumstances if I am not there, you’re to contact me and I will get there. Are we clear?”_

 

Becky literally shivered as she read message after message that came in. Here she was worrying over Paige and Charlotte’s behavior, worrying about being alone on the main roster and Sasha, her enemy since NXT, her former friend comes along and makes sure she’s never completely alone. For the first time in a long time, Becky felt cherished, loved. She felt like she meant something to someone.

 

Her thumb lingered over Sasha’s name for a moment watching the blinking curser as she tried to think of a reply but only two words came to mind so she typed her reply.

 

* * *

 

Sasha had just finished getting dressed as her phone went off. She grabbed it and unlocked the screen, smirking as she read the reply to her messages. Just as she was about to put it down, it went off again, alerting her to a new text message.

 

Submissive Property: 

 

_“Yes Boss.”_

 

_“Just to let you know, I’m very Sasha-fied. Get it? Satisfied?”_

 

Sasha smirked, trying not to cringe at Becky’s sense of humor. As Sasha lay in bed resting her eyes, she knew that her fight had only just begun, because Becky had a strong bond with Charlotte and there was the possibility of Team B.A.D not approving of her relationship with Becky. But if it came down to that, Sasha didn’t need Team B.A.D for success; she was fine all on her own.

 

And Charlotte could have the Diva’s Championship; Paige could have the number one contender spot, but Becky, Becky belonged to Sasha.

**Author's Note:**

> Testing the water with this pair.


End file.
